


Things You Said

by Kitkatjo



Series: The FNaF Chronicles [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Psychological Trauma, fnaf but a bit of a twist, its in the animatronics pov and not the dead kids for the most part, most of this fic is just my musings on the animatronics' view on what's happening to them, poor babes, slight shipping but nothing too noticeable tbh, take this as ship or non ship whichever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatjo/pseuds/Kitkatjo
Summary: Bonnie was awake, unlike the others.
Relationships: Bonnie & Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: The FNaF Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185731
Kudos: 46





	Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was part of a writing challenge called "Things You Said," but I only ended up doing the first entry. It was originally written December 2017, but I rewrote it on the publication date I put down for the fic.
> 
> Bonnie and Foxy get a little existential, but that's ok.

It was night in the animatronic quartet's dusty, quiet facility.   
The slightly run-down building was full of dull, gray colors, low and unsettling ambience, and the slight sound of crickets coming from outside. Night put a blanket of odd atmosphere on the restaurant, causing the place to almost seem like something from a horror movie. It was completely normal to the pizzeria's nightly residents, however.

And Bonnie was awake, unlike the others.

After-hours at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rang in the animatronic's ears, and he found the sound a little overbearing tonight, unlike other nights. A twinge in his mind kept his desires away from sleep, and after an hour of waiting he finally decided to walk out his restlessness.   
Purple animal-like feet made their way down the steps of the stage, and padded across the cold floor, quiet and solemn.   
The bunny stared at something in the distance as he walked, pace set towards a destination, though his footing still seemed unsteady and unsure.

He drew back velvet, purple curtains littered with stars and stepped up onto a wooden platform, and he could already see the burning, yellow eyes peeking out of the confinement before he took another step inside. He drew the curtains back, ensuring the fox's privacy, before setting his gaze on the other animatronic's, questioning.   
The russet pirate simply nodded, a cue for Bonnie to step the rest of the way inside and take a seat in the corner.   
That he did, leaning his back against the prop's wooden wall as he did so. He let his ears and shoulders droop, and took in a huge breath before letting it out of his mouth, as if deflating a high-strung balloon.

"Aye, is there something bothering you, Lad?"  
Bonnie was almost surprised at the fox's sudden voice, but he simply opened his eyes and turned his head in Foxy's direction, not quite making eye contact.   
The russet animatronic was their newest addition to the group, though many long months old. He was like a hermit, but not quite, preferring to be alone when the robots had time to themselves. He did have a heart of gold, though, even if he could be calm and calculated one minute and emotional and panicked the next. There was something comforting about him to Bonnie, and he would visit his little space often, just for the atmosphere it and the animatronic that owned it brought.   
"No," came Bonnie's reply. It was an answer that sounded unfinished, yet he waited a moment before continuing. "Just needed a change of scenery."  
"Mmm." Foxy returned with a sound of agreement, not peeling his gaze off of something far in the distance. And for a while there was silence. Not the awkward, stuffy kind of silence, but the silence that seemed right. That it would be broken if it would allow, and if not, it would just be a comfortable time slot of saying nothing at all and enjoying each other's silent company.   
Bonnie let his eyes slide closed once again, his breathing was steadier than it had been when he was in the cold, wide open space. His thumbs unconsciously grazed over his folded hands, a calm fidgeting that made him sink into a quiet place in his mind, and he almost didn't expect Foxy to break the silence and continue the barely-hanging conversation.   
"I always feel t'at way."

Bonnie looked over to him, eyes and all this time. It wasn't quite surprise that rose in the bunny's chest, but something that did cause his eyes to widen just a bit.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't get me wrong, Lad," the other animatronic responded, turning his attention to the rabbit. He continued as if he was justifying himself, but his calm, quiet demeanor didn't fade a bit. "I love puttin' on a show and entertainin' kiddins. It just feels..."

"Off?"

Suddenly a purple cloud hovered over them, and the fox stared at Bonnie as if agreeing with him, and he stared right back. They stared, not as if one of them had grown three heads, but as if they realized what they felt wasn't strange and wasn't just them. Them being paranoid or high strung for no reason.

"Off," Foxy mumbled, finally breaking his gaze away. Blinking down at the floor, he curled in on himself a little bit, as if in thought. And Bonnie did the same, leaning back once again and staring a hole through the shiny, purple curtain that surrounded them.   
Those words swam around in his head, and though the pieces of the puzzle were scattered and in no hope of being solved, he wondered. He wondered why this feeling was there, and why it seemed to pull his heartstrings towards the direction of the...   
Security office.   
Fear of going there kept Bonnie in place, though, and he didn't say another word. He would have to save this for another time, not tonight when things were cold and just not seeming quite right. Not when the vastness open space caused him to want to shut himself in a box, to be safe from the monsters that didn't exist.

Not minutes away from 2 A.M., when the four of them should be getting rest for their shows in the morning.   
And so he waited. He would tell Freddy tomorrow night, if the... circumstances allowed.   
But for now he shifted himself and curled up on his side, resting against the wooden wall of Foxy's show prop and drawing his knees to his chest with his arms. He let out another long breath, silent this time.

"Goodnight, Foxy."

The russet fox's eyes shifted from their locked position to set on the purple animatronic for a moment, as if he had been thinking the same thing the entire time. His voice was soft and strained as he returned Bonnie's farewell for the night.   
And all was peaceful for the remaining night hours.

"Goodnight, Lad."

**Author's Note:**

> *souls of dead kids hanging above their heads*
> 
> Foxy: hey uh... doesn't something feel off?
> 
> Bonnie: mmmm... nah, it's probably nothing.


End file.
